Wattson
by CartoonFanfiction14
Summary: Hey everyone I hope you enjoy the story. It is about Brendan and Wattson. If you don't like then don't read. I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo, or anything the two companies produce. With that being said rate and review. If you want more then follow for more content. Enjoy!


Brendan was just arriving in Mauville City in order to obtain his third gym badge. Once he entered he saw a familiar face. Wally was with what Brendan assumed to be his uncle based off what he was told in Petalburg City from Wally's father.

"I need to challenge the Mauville gym so I can prove myself as a trainer uncle!" Wally explained.

"I know you want to but I don't think you are ready. I want you to be perfectly healthy before you do anything of the sort." Said Wally's uncle.

"I am healthy now let me challenge the gym. If I challenge the gym and win I am going to challenge the rest of the gyms and eventually the Pokemon League." Wally said before running off.

"Wally come back here. His uncle pleaded. Brendan proceeded after Wally to talk to him. He found Wally in front of the gym about to enter.

"Stop Wally." Brendan said.

"Brendan, Wally said. battle me right here right now so I can prove my uncle that I am strong enough to battle the gym here!"

"Okay Wally I will battle you." Brendan said. They both pulled out their Pokeballs or in Wally's case Pokeball. Brendan sent out Grovyle while Wally sent out Ralts.

"Grovyle use mega drain!" Said Brendan.

"Ralts use confusion!" Said Wally. Brendan's Grovyle was faster than Wally's Ralts and landed a direct hit KO'ing the Pokemon.

"I...I lost again" Wally said solemnly.

"Wally you can only grow from a loss and can't be held back. Don't stop believing in your Ralts. Continue growing as a trainer and eventually battle the Pokemon League." Brendan said.

"Thanks Brendan I will do that!" Said Wally happy again. Then Wally's uncle showed up and the two went back home to Verdanturf Town where they lived.

As Brendan was about to enter the Mauville Gym, May stepped out of the gym with a gym badge followed by the gym leader. Wattson.

"That was a great battle May you earned that badge here today!" said the ecstatic Wattson.

"Thank you for the battle sir I greatly appreciate it! Oh Brendan you're in Mauville now huh?" asked May.

"Yeah I was just about to battle the gym here. I didn't know you were collecting gym badges too!" said Brendan.

"Yep! I just got my third one from battling Wattson here!" said May excitedly.

"Yep she sure is quite the trainer I'd say! By the way I'm Wattson the gym leader of the Mauville City gym. Nice to meet you Brendan!" said Wattson extending his hand to shake Brendan's hand.

"Nice to meet you sir!" said Brendan shaking Wattson's hand.

"Well I'm off to Fallarbor Town now so see you later Brendan!" said May as she got on her bike.

"By May next time we meet we are going to battle, okay?"

"Okay Brendan Bye!" said May riding away.

"Bye May!" cried Brendan to May.

"So if you're gonna challenge me it's gonna have to wait because May fainted all of my Pokemon." said Wattson.

"It's fine. I'm in no rush." said Brendan.

"Okay I'm gonna take my Pokemon to the Pokemon center then. Do you wanna come with Brendan?" asked Wattson.

"Sure I need to go there anyway." said Brendan.

"Well great. Follow me." said Wattson happily. The two went to the Pokemon Center and gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy.

As they exited the Pokemon Center Wattson asked. "Do you wanna come over to my place? I can show you the rest of the city if you do."

"Yeah sure that would be great." said Brendan.

"Alright then come with me." said Wattson. They went around the city looking at the different shops and restaurants until they came upon the elevator.

"Well this is the elevator the takes you to Mauville Hills." said Wattson.

"Mauville Hills?" asked Brendan.

"Yes it's the apartments here in Mauville City." said Wattson.

"Oh and you live up there?" asked Brendan.

"Yep I sure do come on I'll show you my place." said Wattson. Brendan and Wattson made their way up the elevator and onto the second floor with Mauville Hills. Wattson led Brendan to his apartment and opened the door.

"Welcome to my apartment." said Wattson.

"Wow it's pretty big." said Brendan.

"Yes, yes it is. I've worked my way to have this apartment for a long time now." said Wattson.

"Can you show me around?" asked Brendan.

"Why sure Brendan. I was gonna do that anyway." said Wattson.

"Thanks Mr. Wattson." said Brendan.

"Oh you're welcome." said Wattson. Wattson showed Brendan around the apartment until they came across the bedroom.

"You must be tired coming all the way from Littleroot Town to Mauville City why don't you take a rest in my bed and take a shower if you want?" asked Wattson.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude." said Brendan.

"No it's fine go ahead rest you need it if you're gonna challenge me and the rest of the gym leaders." said Wattson smiling.

"Okay thanks Mr. Wattson!" said Brendan.

"And while you rest I will make us some dinner." said Wattson.

"Okay that sounds great." said Brendan. Brendan went into the bedroom. Inside was a king sized bed, a TV, a nightstand, dresser and, a couple lamps. He went into the bathroom and got into the shower. About twenty minutes later Brendan got out of the shower and went into the bedroom. But once he went inside there he saw Wattson laying on the bed. The older man had hair all over his body and was looking at him with a look of angst. Wattson was naked besides his yellow thong. Brendan felt a tension growing in his pants once he saw this.

"It's okay Brendan just come here." said Wattson.

"Mr. Wattson… I want… to have sex… with you… right now." said Brendan trying to control the urge to rip off Wattson's thong.

" That's my boy. Now come over here and kiss your daddy!' said Wattson. Brendan obeyed and kissed him. Wattson started feeling the adolescent boy's body. He stripped Brendan of his clothes and started in awe of the boy's cock. It wasn't too small but it wasn't too big either. Wattson then started sucking Brendan's cock. Brendan was rubbing and pinching the hairy man's nipples making him groan in pleasure. Wattson took Brendan's entire 5 inch length. He eventually stopped and made Brendan kneel down and he took off his thong. Brendan started at Wattson's cock. It was glorious to Brendan. He soon stuck it in his mouth Trying to take Wattson's 6.5 inch cock. Brendan was making Wattson moan loudly. Wattson pulled Brendan off his cock and turned him around, grabbed the lube next to him and lubed up his cock. Slowly Wattson slid into Brendan trying not to hurt the boy too much. Brendan was soon enough use to the feeling of the old man's cock inside him. Wattson got faster and harder by the minute. He kept hitting Brendan's prostate which made him cum all over the bed. Wattson was yelling Brendan's name and vice versa. Wattson couldn't take fucking the tight hole and not cumming for such a long period of time. He got even faster and harder pounding Brendan's ass until eventually Wattson shot his load deep inside of Brendan making the boy scream for his daddy's seed. They then collapsed on top of each other and fell asleep.


End file.
